Le marionnettiste
by bad joke
Summary: L'art, c'était la seule chose qui le fascinait, la seule chose qui lui faisait éprouver des sentiments, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, sans cela, il aurait craqué depuis longtemps, c'était sa raison de vivre.


Le marionnettiste

L'art, c'était la seule chose qui le fascinait, la seule chose qui lui faisait éprouver des sentiments, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, sans cela, il aurait craqué depuis longtemps, c'était sa raison de vivre. La beauté était pour lui ce qu'il y avait de plus important, mais elle était éphémère, c'est ce qui la rendait à ce point essentiel à ses yeux, il se devait de la rendre éternelle, c'était sa vocation, car l'art doit l'être perdurer, d'ailleurs il le doit forcément, sinon ce n'en est pas.

Pour ce jeune artiste, l'humain surpassait toute œuvre, quoi de plus splendide ? Son charme, son allure, son charisme... Malheureusement avec le temps, les attraits laissent place à la laideur, et cela le dégoutais au plus haut point. Son but Ultime était de rendre éternelle cette temporaire magnificence, de créer une œuvre qu'après des siècles la disgrâce n'emporterai. Alors il cherchait, il cherchait sans relâche la joliesse, pas le superficiel mais l'éclat naturel, une personne qui, même sans artifices serait sublime.

Il avait d'abord cherché une femme car symbole de l'esthétisme, il fallait qu'elle soit mince, mais pas maigre, ni grande ni petite, des cheveux brillants et soyeux, des yeux en amande car ce sont les plus ravissants, un visage innocent avec une touche de naïveté et des traits fins. Il en avait trouvé quelques-unes, mais elles n'étaient jamais parfaites, entre ses doigts elles devenaient superbes, mais ne le satisfaisaient, trop simple se disait-il. Pour se divertir, il les manipuler avec des fils invisibles, et elles bougeaient à son gré, puis il les délaissées. Dans son atelier des dizaines de pantins étaient exposés derrière des vitrines.

Puis contre toute attente, il trouva enfin, la définition même de la beauté, correspondante à tous les critères qu'il recherchait, l'élégance et la grâce en plus, une peau candide et lisse faisant ressortir son regard profond, intense, des prunelles de couleur de la royauté, du moins, un œil, l'autre été masqué par un cache-œil qui lui-même était dissimulé sous quelques mèches de cheveux bleu-gris. Il ne voyait aucune imperfection. Seulement, ce n'était pas une femme comme il l'avait imaginé, mais un jeune garçon n'ayant pas plus de treize ans, pourtant son assurance et sa tenue lui donnait un air plus âgé. Cet enfant était richement vêtu, un costume saphir lui allant à ravir. Il en restait sans voix, il savait que c'était le bon, lui et personne d'autre. Il fit alors des recherches sur ce bel inconnu, c'était un comte, promis à la duchesse middleFord, d'une grande beauté parait-il. L'artiste avait élaboré un plan pour attirer le comte, il s'empara de sa promise, qui d'ailleurs, ne valait pas son éloge. Elle était jolie, mais classique, blonde et bouclée, des yeux verts, une belle poupée tout de même. Seule une agréable musique l'avait amené à lui, et il ne fallut pas plus de deux jours pour que son enlèvement fasse la une des journaux. Son futur époux ayant une importante influence sur la police qui ouvrit une enquête, et le compte se retrouva dans les filets du castelier.  
Il le manipulait déjà, le menant d'une piste à l'autre.

Le marionnettiste savait que le jeune Lord avait bien compris son jeu mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à le percer a jours, il était certain que le garçon se posé mille et une questions, car il y avait quelque chose d'illogique. Alors le ravisseur s'amusait à se mettre à la place de sa prochaine victime, comme s'il s'était approprié l'identité. Pourquoi Elisabeth ? Qu'avait-elle de particulier, faisait-il cela pour l'argent ? Non, aucune demande de rançon, son ravisseur avait pris d'énormes risques en s'en prenant à elle alors si ce n'était pas pour l'argent, qu'est-ce qui l'avait motivé ? Enfin il comprit.

L'artiste sourit, l'enfant savait enfin, maintenant se ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne a lui. Il décida donc de s'occuper de sa captive en attendant l'objet de ses désirs. Le marionnettiste put ajouter une création à sa collection, finalement, elle était plus belle que ce qu'il pensait, même si cela ne le satisfaisait toujours pas, il la fit danser, cette discipline la sublimait, n'importe quel homme l'aurait trouvé parfaite, sauf lui, elle comptait encore de nombreux défauts dont la couleur de ses cheveux qui n'était pas en accord avec son teint ce qui la rendait fade. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil victorien et se mit à songer, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait façonner le comte, dans quel matière, argile, bois, acier ? De quel vêtement il allait le vêtir ?

L'heure tant attendu arriva enfin, le jeune garçon était proche de lui, dans la forêt avoisinante, un endroit lugubre avec un épais brouillard accentuant cette angoissante atmosphère, personne n'osait s'aventurer dans ces lieux, il y avait d'ailleurs le Scotland yard a ses côtés dont il compté deux de ses amis. Le castelier repéra sa cible, près un arbre centenaire dont les racines sortent de la terre. Tout à coup, la pluie se mit à tomber, et des craquements de branches attirèrent la victime qui finit par se perdre, alors, le marionnettiste s'empara de son instrument de musique et entama une douce mélodie " London bridge is falling down " attirant le jeune homme. Peu à peu, le musicien s'éloignait, l'enfant à ses trousses, ils traversèrent les bois, et arrivèrent devant une vielle maison. Sans s'en rendre compte, le garçon c'était retrouvé dans une pièce sombre ou un silence de mort régnait. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il avait peur et des sueurs froides coulaient de son front. Et c'est en poussant la seule porte qu'il y avait qu'il découvrit avec effroi sa promise suspendu par des fils qu'il ne voyais pas derrière une vitrine parmi d'autre jeunes femmes, mais elles ne semblaient pas humaines, elles avaient était transformées en poupées de porcelaine. Après un choc à la tête se fut le noir.

Le marionnettiste était emplis d'une joie intense, il était là devant lui, et en le regardant il eut réponse à toutes ses questions, il sera d'or et d'argent, et habillé d'un beau costume de même couleur que ses cheveux. Il l'allongea sur une table en bois dans son atelier, et commença à œuvrer. Il s'occupa d'abord de sa peau, transformant celle-ci en une matière grise et brillante, puis de ses cheveux qu'il avait préalablement coupés pour maintenant implanté dans l'argent, après cela, il le peint. Malgré le travail sordide qu'il accomplissait, un doux sourire illuminait son visage montrant à quel point il adorait ceci. Il ne réfléchissait pas, ses doigts agissaient seul comme ceux d'un pianiste jouant son morceau préféré, il avait les yeux rivé sur ce qu'il faisait et aucun doute ne persisté dans son regard. Tous les outils qu'il avait étaient vieux et usés mais servaient encore, son tablier était recouvert de diverses substances. Il façonnait le corps du noble sous la vision de la jolie poupée middleFord qui de sa prison avait laissé ses larmes coulait sur sa délicate joue.

Le modelage dura cinq jours, durant lesquelles l'artiste avait opéré sans relâche. A présent, il pouvait l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Il l'avait placé au milieu de ce qui semblait être un théâtre dont le décor était ces multiples pantins ratés, assis dans un magnifique fauteuil rouge. C'était dur à croire, mais il le trouvait mille fois plus beau qu'avant, il rayonné tel une divinité antique illuminant son atelier ainsi que son cœur. Le bourreau fredonna d'un aire sinistre, la chanson qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter, et comme par enchantement, le compte dévoila ses prunelles qui étaient restaient intacte, l'œil qui était dissimulé se révélé être écarlate, le jeune garçon aurait voulu crier, fuir ! Mais cela lui était impossible. L'œuvre était signé « Drocell ». Celui-ci le baptisa et disparu dans la pénombre, un murmure résonna « Ciel Phantomhive ».


End file.
